


All He Has To Do Is Talk

by cjg



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Percy's pretty good at getting her there, Vex has those all the time, but really it's an orgasm people just an orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: Her ears are sensitive.He loves that her ears are sensitive.Neither of them knew that this could happen.orThe one where he just needs to keep talking.





	All He Has To Do Is Talk

It feels like she’s only just gotten off of him.

A light sheen of sweat drying quickly on both their bodies in the cool of their room.

Her heartbeat is still so fast.

The aftershocks pulse for a little bit then subside.

She already longs for the pleasant stretch and fullness that comes with having him inside her, especially as everything left there leaks out slowly.

He just holds her in his arms gently, enough to reassure her he’s there.

In a few minutes she may want more attention from him but for now, she’s content to be just as she is, in his arms listening to him.

He hasn’t stopped speaking quietly into her ear since she’d settled herself.

At first, it was just his words, then once they could both string sentences together the conversation became more enjoyable.

She’s always loved his voice but the slight hoarseness of his tone now and how he’s still talking like he was before they even started just gets to her in the deepest way. 

His words and breath brush against the tip of her ear causing goosebumps to rise all over her body and her nipples to stay peaked.

He does this to her sometimes, purposefully she thinks, especially if he doesn’t want either of them to fall asleep.

They both laugh a little at something he says and his warm lips just bush the edge of her ear. 

The moment passes and then the heat from his deep laugh stops and turns into a cool breath in and then the warmth of his words return.

That’s when it starts.

She tenses and then a small wave of pleasure cascades through her.

It's not forceful or powerful at all, it is just enough to be wonderful though.

She groans as she clenches around nothing, not even his fingers slipped inside. 

His words have stopped, why did he stop?

She needs more, she needs him.

A kiss is pressed onto her temple, there he is.

It stops almost completely, just as fast as it started. 

In her mind, she knows his hand is on her hip but it’s not until she’s more returned to herself that she realizes it was because she was shaking a bit.

“That was, you just…” he says astonished into her ear once she's opened her eyes.

That feels good, the warmth of his words on the tip of her ear.

She just nods a little unable to speak, turning to see the fascination in his eyes.

“Incredible,” he says quietly as he leans in closer and then says, “so incredible,” before getting in close enough to kiss her properly.

The hand he had on her hip shifts to her back so he can pull her closer, then he starts moving it upward.

She breaks the kiss and moans into his neck when he gently runs a finger over the tip of her other ear for a moment. 

“Again, would you like to try that again?” he asks breathlessly.

She shakes her head and shifts a little bit away so she can look at him.

“I just need you,” she finally says once she can see him.

She licks her lips and says, “please,” her hand sliding down to play with the hair just below his navel.

He shudders just a little at the contact.

His hand guides hers lower, he’s not ready yet but he soon will be. 

She needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
